


All that matters

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a god finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that matters

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, I'm not sure what you have in mind about gods but I decided to write the gods I saw in anime since I'm not that familiar with greek gods. I hope you like this. Thanks for your amazing prompt. And thank you M for being a quick beta. I couldn't finish this fic without you. And finally, thanks to the mods, for dealing with my last-minute freak out. To everyone who reads this, thank you. Please treat my little story kindly. I know you will.

What on Heaven had possessed their Chief God to send him here. Byun Baekhyun would never understand. Well, okay, he would, if you wanted to get technical about it. May be he had vanished the ugly robe in front of him during first class god and goddess council meeting ( he had completely forgotten the fact that Kim Jongdae was wearing that robe, that's all ) , and may be he tried to spell one or two fellow spirits to stuck to the ceiling of the Grand shrine. On more than one occasions, his pranks were primarily focused on being a nuisance rather than actual harm. But his latest mistake, somehow, made the Chief God angry ten times worse than he'd ever seen and here he was, at the earth deity's shrine to live as a normal human, or rather, he was supposed to live as a human but at the moment, the earth deity seemed more intent on using him as his personal familiar at the shrine.

"You are lucky that they didn't decide to incarnate you."

Baekhyun cast a scornful glance at the said god but ignored the remark being directed at him. He was sweating profusely under the direct sunlight, his hands were itching to remove all the weeds with a spell but there was Kyungsoo, the earth deity, who was currently sitting on the porch, watching intently whatever Baekhyun was doing.

"I know they won't. Chief loves me so much to incarnate me." There was no reply and Baekhyun mentally congratulated himself on getting one over Kyungsoo. A grin spread across Baekhyun's lips, wanting to annoy the god being assigned to monitor his probation. "Besides, it is not an easy task to make the whole world in complete darkness. It was rather fabulous, wasn't it."

For a moment the earth deity stared at him as though he was quite mad. Baekhyun didn't really want to blame the other because it was the most unfortunate event that had ever occured in a century and Baekhyun didn't even mean it to happen. It started with the solar goddess gone for meditation for a week, and the Chief God gave Baekhyun the duty to take over, which he happened to ruin it. He was drunk, ( the war god had brought him a rich, amber colored liquid which is called 'Old Mortality') and by the time Baekhyun was completely sober up, the whole world had been completely in intense darkness for two days and one night. As a God of Light, Baekhyun couldn't even complaint over the decision of the Celestial Court.

It really wasn't that bad that this whole 'Go to human world and learn how they can work out things without powers or magic' thing; it could have been much worse. Obviously the Court had expected him to be disgusted at thought of staying as a human, but in reality Baekhyun didn't really mind. Afterall, he just wanted to have a completely adventurous, passionate, weird life. Though Baekhyun couldn't really think of his future darkest days without magic in this mundane world.

REPEAT. NO MAGIC.

The Court said he could use some application spells but not destructive spells and he could neither use creative nor recreative spells. Jongdae, the one and only lightning god and also Baekhyun's best buddy, even reminded him to try to stay out of trouble while he was living in the human world because he could barely protect himself only with the limited application spells. Baekhyun huffed in annoyance as he pulled out a weed near the wishing well. _Trying to stay out of trouble? Where's the fun in that..._

Outside the temple, a bank of clouds appeared on the horizon, inching slowly across the sky, finally slipping across the sun and blocking out its radiant light. Baekhyun thanked internally. He had been outside for the whole morning cleaning the compound, with Kyungsoo following him most of the time, and Baekhyun glowered at the earth deity everytime he passed him, silently wishing him to trip and fall flat on his face.

Pathetic life.

Loud peals of laughter erupted from behind him and Baekhyun's eyes averted to the wishing well where the two kids were now standing near it. He watched curiously as one of the kids dropped a coin into the well, his mouth whispering incoherent words. The other boy asked him. "What is your wish?"

"My wish? To make a lot of money, of course." The tanned kid turned around and saw Baekhyun staring at them. He smiled and greeted him, "Hello."

"Hello there." Baekhyun smiled back, not knowing exactly how to deal with the two creatures in front of him.

"You have strange hair." The pale kid pointed to Baekhyun's head and reached for his silvery long hair that was sweeping his shoulders.

"Stop it Sehun. You are creeping him out." The tanned kid scolded his friend. He looked down the trash bag in Baekhyun's hands. "I've never seen you before."

"Oh yeah. Actually, i'm new here."

"Really? We always see a grandpa cleaning the compound everyday. But this is the first time seeing a beautiful hyung here." The tanned kid blushed, his cheeks turning a deep pink. "My name is kai." He pointed to the pale kid beside him. "He is sehun."

Baekhyun had never really thought of befriending with mortals, nevermind these little humans before him. But something about these kids made him feel like he did want to know more about them. It was an odd thing to watch kai and sehun tangle around one another like twins. They were polar opposites in looks, and that was probably what made them so fascinating to watch. "Call me Baekhyun-hyung."

"Is this platinum hair dye?" asked the kid who couldn't stop obssessing his hair the whole time.

Baekhyun just shrugged. He was the Light god and of course, he had the palest skin with shiny silvery hair. He was born this way. Baekhyun watched sehun kid touching his hair in a awestruck manner. He didn't even know hair could be dye like clothes! Human really did strange things.

"So, Baekhyun-hyung. Do you wanna come with us for demon hunting?"

Okay. This was a new one. Baekhyun didn't know the humans would be interested in demons or spirits or whatever. Wow. He need to learn many things about this world. "Demon hunting?"

"There is an abandoned cottage just outside the village. Everyone says there is a very scary demon dwelling in there."

Baekhyun saw that both kids were now looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Baekhyun hesitated. He had no idea that he could even get out of the temple without Kyungsoo's permission. But then again, Baekhyun couldn't stand the other god putting his best I-am-the-god-in-charge-so-you-shall-do-as-I-say facade so he decided to go with the duo. Besides, Baekhyun hadn't been around the village since he arrived here, and it might be interesting to check out the infamous demon cottage. If he was lucky, he might even meet some demon to play with.

*

Baekhyun scanned his surroundings, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of gold-tinted tangerine trees spread across in front of him. He let out a breath climbing the last step of what actually was a small hill. Down and to the right, Baekhyun could see the edge of the forest and the left was scattered houses of the village. A cottage sat in the middle of the orchard, red roof and whitewashed bricks. A row of birch trees lined the lane which lead to the cottage but Baekhyun cared less about the cottage as he eyed the bright yellow fruits around him.

A slight breeze picked up, rustling the branches and the fruits bobbing around him. And Baekhyun climbed onto the highest part of the nearby tree and made himself comfortable on a large sturdy branch, plucking golden tangerines as much as he could.

"Baekhyun-hyung, that one above your head is ripe!"

Baekhyun looked at the funny-looking fruit above him. Giggling (in a very manly way, thankyouverymuch) at the tangerine which had a strange nub-like top, Baekhyun picked the nearest fruit, peeled it and popped it into his mouth, tasting the soft flesh, the heady enticing aroma, the extreme sweet juices everywhere and that incredible flavor.

_Wow. I can even exchange this fruit with my first-born._

"Never have I thought there is such a big thief among little ones." A deep voice said from below.

Completely taken by surprise, Baekhyun took a step and his foot slipped on the branch. And then he was falling. The tree hadn't look that high when he had been standing but the fall was opppsite, and Baekhyun closed his eyes, curling in on himself together with his magic rushed out of him as he tried to steel for a collision with the ground. Instead he stopped in the mid-air, knocking into an object rather than the hard ground. Baekhyun gasped, his eyes flying open to see his lips were touching a soft skin which was attached to the forehead of a person.

A human.

Byun.Baekhyun.Just.Kissed.A.Human's.Forehead.

The man with jet black hair tried to get up and now was glaring down at him_ his nose and cheeks red and his jean rolled up to his knees revealing dirty, hairy legs and bare feet like he'd spent some time standing around in a large puddle. He was glaring at Baekhyun which didn't scare him in the slightest, but the man's height was somehow, intimating_ he was towering over him like a tall plum tree! Baekhyun spoke out immediately, "Who are you?"

He saw the man cocked a dark eyebrow, the smooth line of it disappearing under his slightly tousled fringe of damp hair ."I'm the owner of the orchard. Obviously."

 _He had beautiful eyes._ Baekhyun thought to himself. They were warming soft chocolate-brown eyes. And his face was somewhat funny and yet pleasant to see. It was a surprise that even all the genetics in the world couldn't bring huge eyes and too-generous mouth with big ears into pleasing alignment, like the human in front of him.

"Are you going to stand there gaping at me all day, or is there a chance that you'll talk to me at some point?"

Baekhyun coughed alittle. He gave the man a haughty look, his eyes roaming the two kids whereabout. _Damn kids! Where are you when I need you guys?_

"I thought the cottage is abandoned." Baekhyun stared defiantly back into the steady gaze of a pair of brown eyes on a frowned face. "And I'm not a thief. I-" Multiple excuses ran through his brain. "I-I'm here for demon hunting!"

OH MY CHIEF GOD FLYING FUCK BALLS!  
This is so lame. Even for a human.  


"Demon?" The man only looked at Baekhyun with something akin to a smile hinting in his eyes. "You’re trespassing on private property, big kid. You should leave."

No one in Baekhyun's life could ever order him around like that and why would this human think he could make it. "What if I don't want to."

“Look, I don’t want to fight with you,” One of the strong arms lifted, and the man ran blunt fingers through his sun-kissed hair. "Either you apologize and get out of my orchard or I'll call the police. You choose."

Baekhyun's frown turned into a full on scowl. He was the God of Light for the love of Heaven! The word 'apologize' had never been in his dictionary. And he would never, ever apologize the human in front of him, even if he had nice eyes. "You wish."

Baekhyun gasped in surprise when the man suddenly leaned towards him. Now the man's face was the same level with his_ Baekhyun was looking right at the man, right in his eyes.

"Apologize."

"No." Baekhyun replied, glaring at the human for all he was worth.

"Apologize or else_"

Before the man could continue, Baekhyun stomped hard on one of his feet, making the other crumple to the ground.

"Never."

*

 

Mom,  


I know you're still angry with me, but I can't tell you where I'm right now. Everything's fine, mom. I ... just need some time. I'll contact you soon.

Park Chanyeol thought he had already passed the age of rebellion.

It was not like he was trying to rebel her but apparently his mother didn't think of like that. His mother hated him being a musician. When Chanyeol told her that he'd chosen an art college instead of a business class, she did her damndest to try to talk him out of it. And everytime he came back home, he couldn't remember a day where they didn't have arguements which ended up his mom crying and Chanyeol was the one who felt bad afterwards.

Of course he loved his mother. He knew she was just trying to give him an impression of what a freaking knife fight it is to be in such a field. But while he respect her opinion, ultimately his decisions were his own. There was always a guitar beside his bed, a piano beside his computer and song lyrics in his head. He was already a senior in his college and he had been writing songs for newly debuted idols for almost a year.

But his mother hated him writing songs.  


Chanyeol's father was a well-known song writer and also a guitarist from a popular band. Their marriage was not long for Chanyeol to remember his father's face. The last time he saw his father was when he was eight years old over Easter. So Chanyeol could completely understand why his mom was angry everytime she saw him writing songs.

And now Chanyeol found himself hiding in this little village where even main street was too narrow for cars, side paths veer off with small houses dotting the hillsides. His mother wouldn't even dream that he could be in a village which was only an hour drive from the town and for that, Chanyeol really thanked his uncle for having a beautiful orchard in this place. He’d lived in the city his entire life; what did he know about owning a farm? But there was just something about the place; something that seemed to promise if not happiness then at least a measure of peace and quiet environment for him.

There was only one problem. It seemed no one wanted to help him in the process of cleaning the cottage. Chanyeol had been trying to hire people to remodel the poor cottage but unfortunately, everyone in the village was afraid to come near the orchard. Everyone. Chanyeol chuckled, remembering the two kids and one not-so kid from the other day.

_Well... not everyone._

*

"You did WHAT?"

Kyungsoo waved his hands in a ridiculous manner in front of Baekhyun's face and the said deity rubbed his forehead and pouted. "Don't yell at me, kyungie. I didn't even know the god seal can be delegated to a human." That was truth. Baekhyun had realized that he no longer bear the god seal only when the two spirits of the temple prevented him from entering the inner chamber. Turned out, during that little incident when Baekhyun kissed, no, touched that human's forehead, Baekhyun's god seal was also delegated without his knowledge. Was this even possible? 

"Wow congratulation then. You made it first." The earth deity who still looked unsettled, replied him with so much sarcasm that it was beginning to infect Baekhyun. He looked down his hands worriedly. "Hey but see i can still use my magic."

"Which you are not supposed to do." Kyungsoo stated archly. "Of course you can use your magic. Your race doesn't change just because you gave away or received a profession. You are still an immortal. Well, minus the god seal."

Baekhyun knew the earth deity was right. The god seal was a sign of a god taking on the godly responsibilities and all practical manners. So, theoractically, Baekhyun was still the god of light; he had just handed over the practical responsibilities to that human. Sighing, Baekhyun rubbed his temple and asked the annoyed deity, "What should i do now?"

"You are a god, Byun. Try to find out by yourself."

Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak before he remembered that he had no fucking clue what he should do right now, provided the fact that he knew little more about humans beyond the fact that they existed and that they lived without magic. Fuck Heaven. For everything.

Baekhyun spent the next whole day in his room where he spent staring at the rain while conjuring and dismissing multiple plans for how to get back his god seal from that giant human. He looked down the old parchment that kyungsoo gave him and read aloud the paragraph for the nth times today.

**_Delegation of Authority_ **

_When a god's authority is lent to another person (conditionally or not), that person becomes the god in charge so as to enable to take responsibilities when the occasion arises. Decisions should be made by the god in charge when and where necessary._

_Delegation of authority can be done by_  
_1\. by performing a ritual between the two parties_  
_2\. or by the Chief God to a suitable person if the god in charge is incarnated_  


_Note: the god seal cannot be stolen from the god in charge. It can only be delegated with the consent of the current god in charge._

So that meant he couldn't steal it back. Oh for fuck sake. This was his seal in the first place.

"Baekhyun hyung!" A sudden cry came from the front of the shrine and Baekhyun hustled out of his room to the front and was greeted by the sight of grinning Sehun and Kai duo who deposited soil all over their clothes. Kai jumped excitedly. "Hyung. Remember that angry ajusshi from the tangerine orchard? Sehun and I met with him this morning. He asked us if we can work for him. He will pay of course."

"And he is smiling." Sehun added. "Like really smiling. It's creepy."

"He said he needs more labour, hyung. Do you want to come with us?"

This news certainly lightened his mood since yesterday. Baekhyun had another two and half months of probation and he really did have some time to get his god seal back. Having something to hold onto was vital now and he couldn't see any reason why he shouldn't go down there together with the kids. Perhaps staying close to that human would give him a chance to get his god seal back.

*

"Oh it's you." The human greeted them infront of the front porch. Unlike the other day, he was clean shaven, his hair neatly coiffed and he seemed amuse to see Baekhyun for some reason. "What is your name big kid?"

"Byun Baekhyun. And I am not a kid."

"How old are you?"

"Probably older than you." _A couple thousand of years probably..._ Baekhyun internally scowled at him. Calm down Baekhyun. Think about the god seal. He pressed his lips together tightly.

"My name is Park Chanyeol. You can call me Chanyeol."

"Okay Mr. Park."

Chanyeol laughed, his left eyes twitched a bit but it didn't detracted from his look one bit; if anything, it made him more adorable. Damn this human and his good gene!

"As you like it, Baekhyun. Come on, I'll show your work."  


Chanyeol led him through the living room where two over-stuffed chairs facing each other and a couch in front of the fireplace. There was a doorway on his right which appeared to lead to a small kitchen and another that led to a darkened hallway, with doors of several rooms on each side.

Baekhyun gasped. Without magic, it might probably take several days or months even to clean the rooms on the lower floor, and almost as long again moving through the creaky, groany upstairs. Some of the rooms were still covered in dust, others draped under white cloth. He moved through them with one hand extended to his side. His fingers brushed the surface of couches and bureau tops, old lampshades, even the textured wallpaper. He jumped for a mile when a rag and water bucket were dropped in front of him. "This is for you."

Baekhyun glared at the human.  


It had not been an hour since Baekhyun started his cleaning task in the kitchen when a loud crush was heard. And all three humans rushed to the kitchen. "What happened Baekhyun?"

If he was not traumatized by the sight, Chanyeol would definitely laugh at the kid's face. The floor had sprinklings of water everywhere and Baekhyun stood in the middle in awestruck manner, his hand pointed to a flattened piece of metal on the floor. "This creature has been shrieking."

"What have you done to my kettle?" That was understatement. The kitchen looked like it was hit by a water bomb and the kettle_ which was no longer in shape_ was laying on the floor.

"I'm not sure but see? It is no longer screaming. Wow such a... Mr. Park, are you all right? You are looking rather ill?"

Chanyeol tried to calm his nerve and picked up the flattened kettle , throwing it into the trash bin at the corner. "I wonder how can you manage to make it flattened."

"Amm... by instinct?" He watched Chanyeol moved around the kitchen poking through drawers.

"You clean the mess on the floor." He took out another pot from the cabinets. "And stay away from my kitchen utensils. How come you not know the kettle."

"I know what is a kettle, Mr. Park. It is just that I'm not familiar with a shrieking kettle."

Chanyeol sighed. "Just say sorry, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry, Baekhyun."

*

It became a routine for them to have lunch together after a few days working together and Chanyeol became to know that the kids were actually hardworking ( and also noisy). One week passed and Chanyeol quickly got used to being greeted by the sound of yellings of the trio whenever he woke up early in the morning. And that Byun kid was really something. He did break a few things and super weird; most of the times he caught Baekhyun staring at his face longingly. ( Or more like his forehead but that's weird right? Who would even stare at someone's forehead?) But he was fast, like really fast! Chanyeol didn't know how Byun Baekhyun could persuade the two other kids to clean the dusty, dark rooms with him, although Chanyeol suspected there was some kind of I-dare-you posturing involved. They had already done all the cleaning on the ground floor and he was sure they would finish all the work by the end of the month. 

He should really pay the kids well.

Satisfied with his own thoughts, Chanyeol entered the small-but-now-clean kitchen, thinking what he should cook for the lunch. The cabinets creaked when he opened to fetch a set of pots and the kitchen table groaned under his weight. Chanyeol made a mental note to repair them later. He filled a kettle from the tap and set it to heating on the stovetop. Potato soup would do the miracle. He left the kitchen through the open back door, ducking under scaffolding that made it possible for the kids to paint the decorative wood above the frame. And there he saw Baekhyun, standing on the ladder with both of his hands on his waist.

"What are you doing?"

Baekhyun tilted his head over his shoulder and looked down the man 6 feet below him. "Umm, trying to cleaning these?" Baekhyun pointed at the gable above the door with a lot of molds on the support beams and the black stuff in the corner which might be fungus.Chanyeol shook his head and moved to hold the bottom of the ladder, gazing up the deity's bare hands. "And with what are you planning to clean?"

"With a cleaning spell of course." replied Baekhyun as he grinned back at the latter's nervous gaze while standing on a rickety ladder that leaned against the wall.

"Come down Baekhyun. It is dangerous up there. We can later sand it off and re-stain with a mold repellent."

Baekhyun laughed and turned around almost completely, his eyes widening with teasing glint. "Omg, you're worried about me." He hopped up and down on the rungs of the ladder, laughing. "It's sturdy. Look!"

The two kids also stepped up beside Chanyeol, their eyes widened with a slight worry. "Hyung, hold tight! Don't you afraid?"

Baekhyun simply put a hand on his heart and pretended to faint. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Even ghosts and demons?"

Baekhyun dramatically sighed. "I can't really see why you kids are afraid of demons."

"I'm not. It's Kai."

The tanned kid turned pink and spoke timidly. "But they are scary."

"Okay, do you know nuppeppõ?"

The two kids nodded. "It is demon with the smell of rotting flesh."

"Yes! And do you know what it can accomplish? Nothing. It literally does nothing. If you can catch it and eat it, you may even be granted eternal youth."

"Really? We don't know about that."

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone about that. It's a secret." He put his index finger in front of his lips. " But who's gonna eat that thing when it smells like swamp ass and basically looks like a face trying its way out of an obese dude's gunt."

"Baekhyun, language!"

"Ops sorry." said the deity with a not-so-sorry face.

Chanyeol watched the boy with interest. What on earth was a boy, a boy such as this, doing here in a village? Did he have a home? Where did he come from? Despite his delicate appearance, the boy was not shy, and didn't have a problem with voicing his opinion. He was clever, hugely clever, with a sharp tongue.

"Now kids, if you don't mind I'm gonna get that fat ass_ Ow!"

"Well that certainly looked graceful." Chanyeol remarked, trying not to laugh at the boy sprawled out on the floor.

"Fuck_" Baekhyun fumed as he tried to get up. "I hit my face on yout damn floor."

"Language." Chanyeol reminded him. He reached out to the boy to help him to get up. " And I don't think it is the fault of my floor. Come on, just get up and go wash yourself. There is dust on your face."

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance, brushing his hair out of his face before he made his way.

"Wait."

Baekhyun stopped as he disappeared into the house. He poked his head around and looked at him in question when Chanyeol started walking towards him. "Here, let me." 

Chanyeol reached for the other's tangled hair, pulling them back gently to tie a knot with a handkerchief he found in the grocery bag. Chanyeol had always thought the smaller was a sliverhead but now he realized it was actually silvery blonde with lilac shade. The sliver strands felt so soft in his hands and Chanyeol couldn't stop wondering how Baekhyun could manage his hair soft despite of hairdye.

"What is your natural hair colour?"

Baekhyun gave him an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering what is your natural hair colour." Chanyeol fidgeted a little. He was not sure why Baekhyun seemed confused. "It is not that silver is a bad colour. It suits you."

"Thank you..?"

There was an awkward silence, in which Baekhyun turned around and gave a look that clearly said, in all honest confusion. Chanyeol scratched his neck, not knowing what to say for the moment. Leaving the matter where it was, he just gestured Baekhyun to make his way down to the corridor to the bathroom.

*

It was unusually golden day for late October. Winds had swept the sky clear and kissed the yellow tangerine trees so that they rustled, as though a giant invisible hands were shifting. Baekhyun chose to lay down under a giant shady tangerine tree, pillowing some of emerging roots. He held out the coins in the palm of his hands and smiled. Baekhyun had no interest or need for money and yet he couldn't help the happy sigh that built up in his chest as it reached to his lips. This money was what he recieved for the hard work he had done for the past weeks so Baekhyun couldn't help but appreciate it. He had learned so many things about human world and Chanyeol was surprisily a pleasant company.

Baekhyun snorted. Everything seemed so fine and yet he couldn't find the solution to his problem. Baekhyun had used soul magic on the human when the other hadn't been looking but everytime he tried to form a bond between them, it bounced back, breaking and exploding things around them. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun rubbed his temple. He had tied his hair back into a ponytail earlier but a few strands has escaped and were sticking damply to the back of his neck. His one hand reached the ribbon tied to his hair and removed it, letting strands of hair fell around his shoulder.

Baekhyun was almost asleep when the two kids arrived. Baekhyun opened his eyes, glaring the two arguing children.

"I know what I heard," mumbled Kai as he sat down beside Baekhyun. " He is talking to his girlfriend."

"Who?" Baekhyun asked the kid before he could stop himself.

"Kai, you are talking nonsense. How could someone like Mr. Park has girlfriend?" Sehun also sat down on the grass to his left, sandwiching the deity in the middle.

"Chanyeol has a girlfriend?!" Baekhyun exclaimed loudly.

"Do you know ajusshi is a student? I thought he is older than that." Kai scrunched his nose and continued. "Of course I'm sure, Hun. I think his girlfriend is going to come over here."

"What? How do you know?" Baekhyun looked back in the direction towards the cottage.

"Oh my god. That's why he has been trying so hard to clean the house." Sehun said crossly. "May be you are right kai."

"STOP IGNORING ME YOU TWO!" Baekhyun pouted and the kids laughed at him.

"Kai heard Mr. Park is on phone with a girl." Sehun explained, his eyes furrowing a bit."But that doesn't mean she is his girlfriend, does it?"

"She called him yeollie. And also said love you. What else can be?"

They stayed silent for awhile, with Sehun and Kai trying to put wild flowers in his hair while Baekhyun pretended to be asleep. _That stupid oaf has a girlfriend?_ Baekhyun scoffed silently. He felt an unusual sensation tugging at his insides. Why would he even care? Of course, Chanyeol was gentle, caring, handsome...

Handsome? When did he start thinking Park freaking Chanyeol was handsome?

Baekhyun shook his head and told himself to clear his mind, and not to frown, or his forehead would become lined and his fine, aristocratic looks would spoil, all because of that stupid human. He became too used to being around humans and now that he became to think like humans.

"Speaking of Mr. Park, where is he?"

"He left to buy insecticides." Replied Sehun, trying to block the sunlight on his face. "He asked me to move the flower pots in backyard."

"Let's go then."

The whole evening, they tried to arrange flower pots which ended up a large pot dropped on his legs when the two kids were trying to lift it. Baekhyun groaned in pain and before the kids noticed, he stopped the blood oozing out even through the denim jeans. Karma was a bitch. And Baekhyun decided that he would never ever stomp on anyone's feet. Not anymore.

By the time he walked down the hill from the orchard to get back to the temple, it was already five. His right leg was throbbing and Baekhyun blamed himself for not taking lessons with Yixing, the God of Healing when the other said he would teach him. He kicked at a pebble and watched with considerable satisfaction as it bounced off the lane.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun had nearly staggered to a balanced position when his leg gave a throb of pain and collapsed beneath him, sending him cursing back into the mud. There was a laugh above him. Why had everything gone wrong whenever he met Chanyeol? Every-freaking-time.

“Here, take my hand.” Chanyeol murmured but Baekhyun was in a bad enough mood to slap away the offered hand. “I can bloody well stand on my own,” he snapped. Chanyeol just raised an eyebrow, and took a step back, waiting, and when Baekhyun got up a second time only to lose his balance again, Chanyeol was there, quick enough to keep Baekhyun from splattering his jean with mud again. “Stop being such a brat. You can't walk with that swollen feet.” Chanyeol admonished, but it had no heat. "So princess, where is your palace?"

Baekhyun scowled, silently cursing himself for being a sucker with poor healing power. He looked back the human in front of him who was now hauling Baekhyun to get on his back, with his eyes twinkling appeared to be satisfied with acting as a saviour. "Stop calling me princess. It is pretty damn offensive." He looked at the dirt on his hands before giving Chanyeol a glare.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry. Now. Where to?"  
"The temple on that hill."  
"You are kidding right?"

"And why would I?" Baekhyun brushed the soil off his trousers, oblivious to Chanyeol's frown.

"Who are you living with?"

"Alone. Hey... what are you doing? PUT ME DOWN!" Baekhyun yelled as he was suddenly lifted off the ground by the human. "And my home is not that way!"

"It is not even a home." Chanyeol started walking back to the cottage with Baekhyun on his back. "It is a temple."

"And it is none of your business." Baekhyun snapped. _Being piggy-back by a human? Shame Byun Baekhyun. Shame._

"Stay with me. I happen to have a spare bedroom anyway. " This effectively shut Baekhyun up. He thought for a while about Chanyeol's proposal on their way back. Staying with Chanyeol meant no kyungsoo. And more chance in getting back his seal.

"I still hate to be treated like a child."  
"Just say thank you, Baekhyun."

Tilting his head upward, his eyes flutter-closed as if to soak in the weak light of the setting sun through the white-grey sky. It was a while before Baekhyun opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as a snowflake fell on his nose, and more still settled silent in his hair and over the thick curls of the giant who was currently carrying him. The winter sun shining down on them through the dark leafless branches of the oak trees. 

"And it is not safe for you to stay alone."

Baekhyun flushed slightly, not knowing why. He hugged the giant more tightly, took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, smelling the fresh lemon scent of the man, feeling warmth despite the decreasing temperature. He just mumbled into one of Chanyeol's ears. "Thank you, Baekhyun."

It was a nice feeling to know that someone actually cared for him.

*

"So you really are a college student."

"In my senior year actually."

"And what are you doing here in this village? Aren't you supposed to be in a big city for your studies?"

"It's winterbreak." Then Chanyeol's face fell a little. "But I'm not sure about going back."

Baekhyun wasn't sure why Chanyeol seemed so sad, but he decided that prying was not a good idea when you were talking to someone who looked as if he were on the run from some invisible enemy.

After a few days staying together with Chanyeol (and wearing his clothes), Baekhyun had come to a conclusion that he, at the very least, liked the time spend with the other. Breakfast found them sharing a comfortable silence. Chanyeol would go out for grocery and in the afternoon, the kids came around to help them. Most of the houseworks had been done so they would spent the time in the orchard together, clipping overgrown bushes, turning the soil.

Of course Baekhyun knew most of pruning and watering charms but he also liked to get in there and get his hands dirty. As disgustingly cheesy as it sounded, he loved how the little green things poking up through the soil. He loved the feel of soil in his hands. And he loved the smell, touch, breath in living green things. Oh, when did he go so- so soft?

"Wow. Look. There is a rainbow."

Chanyeol pointed to a rainbow which arched beautifully over the small village against the dark grey background of cloud-covered sky. They were sitting on the grassland near the edge of the orchard, enjoying the view. "My second time seeing a rainbow here."

"You know what? Rainbow is often known as floating bridge of Heaven. It connects Heaven with the human world." The words _I came here with that_ _ left unsaid. Did that mean Chanyeol's first time seeing a rainbow here was him?

Chanyeol did seem to be fascinated by his words. He nodded before he opened his notebook. "Really? I should write a song about it."

"You write songs?" Baekhyun was a little surprised by that. He rubbed his forehead in thought. "Wow that explains everything. I've been wondering what you did for a living that you could spend so much time with a pencil and a sheet in front."

Chanyeol looked back at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. "It is not just a sheet. There is emotion behind each line on that sheet."

Baekhyun laughed at Chanyeol's words and flopped back bonelessly against the bark of the tree. "I'm too thick to understand emotions." 

"No one is too thick to feel the emotions behind music Baekhyun. And you are not. "

"But music is so complicated. It is the only magical thing in the human world."

"Oh, is music complicated for you now? I thought cooking is complicated for you."

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at the grinning human. The other day Baekhyun tried to help Chanyeol prepare dinner but it ended up ruining the dishes and Chanyeol hadn't stop teasing him.

"Of course it is magical. The words_" Chanyeol said touching his left top pocket where his heart situates, "comes from here." He gave him a lovely smile. The smile that made Baekhyun's heart beat faster. "From memories, from dreams, from people I've known. I want to describe them. I want to suck it all in."

Baekhyun didn't comment. And Chanyeol continued to talk. "And there is this thing called love." He smiled sheepily. "Love is a precious gift that is given to us from God above. We are born to love and be loved."

Chanyeol just carried on putting that annoying little smile, and Baekhyun wanted no more than to reach out the giant sitting beside him and pull his pointy ears until he yelped. That'd wipe the fucking adorable smile off his face. Luckily, Baekhyun was able to suppress his urges before he spoke again. "Don't tell me you actually believe that."

"Partly." Chanyeol laughed again. "Well, I did write some while I'm here. Wanna listen?"

"Go on."

Baekhyun watched in interest as Chanyeol put his guitar in his lap, strumming the cords.

_Strum my fingers gently across your skin,_  
_Like I was playing the slowest love song in the world_  
_And only you and I could hear it._  


And then Chanyeol’s off again, eyes closed, head waving from side to side, happy to be here, just singing, just letting all the insecurity, all the joy, all the worry come flooding out through his mouth … No tomorrow, no yesterday, just the present...

That night Baekhyun slipped into the Chanyeol's room when he thought Chanyeol was fast asleep. He found the giant sleeping soundly, with one curled hand flung across the pillow, the other tight around his chest, one knee cocked and the other flat. Baekhyun thought Chanyeol looked like he was going to break into a spot of traditional dancing.

Silently laughing, Baekhyun tiptoed to reach beside Chanyeol's bed and tried again for the ritual but using the soul magic between them ended up Baekhyun falling on his butt with a loud thud, waking Chanyeol up. The giant rubbed his hazy eyes sleepily. "Amm... Baekhyun. What are you doing in my room?"

 _Think for some excuses, Byun Baekhyun._ He looked outside the window, remembering the rainbow they'd seen in the evening. It seemed like the God of Ice had come down tonight. The wind was hurtling and howling around the house and the sound of snow drifts pitter pattering on the rooftop was heard.

"There is... storm outside."

Luckily, the human didn't seem suspicious with Baekhyun's reason, instead he said, "It's cold on the floor."

"It is just an idea. I won't stay anyway." Baekhyun was about to turn around to leave the room when Chanyeol stopped him. "You can sleep here if you want to. I have spare sleeping bag."

Caught in his own story, Baekhyun had no choice but to accept the sleeping bag Chanyeol had given to him and made himself comfortable in it while Chanyeol kept talking to him.

"There was this kitten I had when I was a child." Chanyeol told him. "He was called fluffy, and I always took him to bed with me during stormy nights because he hated thunder. He'd climb on my shoulder, dig his claws into my arm and sleep like that, purring. You remind me a bit of him."

"And if you don't shut up, that purring kitten will kill you in your sleep."

A soft laughter can be heard from the bed. "Good night Baekhyun."

"Whatever Mr. Park."

*

The wind was driving the freezing droplets into his face and made his cheeks sting, but it didn't bother Chanyeol. He walked down the lane to the orchard, gripping his collar of overcoat tightly and looked around the afterdamage of an ice-storm last night. Some buds were encased in ice and some frosted tangerines breaking off under the weight of the ice. Some of the trees, bushes, grass and fences were all turned into crystalline sculptures. The whole ground was filled with fallen fruits mixed with thin layers of snow. Last night had been a tough one.

"What the hell."

Chanyeol turned around to see Baekhyun standing beside him, his face in pure shock. He ruffled Baekhyun's head, "It's okay. The ice is less damaging than the frost. And mandrins are tough. I'm more concerned with the fruits." They fell into step side by side as they looked around the orchard, their feet crunching in the snow. Chanyeol was not sure why he was trying to comfort the other, given the fact that he was the owner and it should be Baekhyun who was comforting him. Not the other way round. 

"Look. They are still edible!" Baekhyun raised the two fruits in his hand and Chanyeol took them from him.

"Come on. I've an idea."

"So is this your brilliant idea, Mr. Park? Making marmalade?"

"No. It's tangerine jelly. Here take these. We have to peel them." Chanyeol handed him the fruits they'd collected the whole morning. He retrieved a large saucepan from the cupboard.

"Amm... I thought they are the same?"

"No they aren't." explained Chanyeol patiently. "My mom used to make tangerine & vanilla bean jam. She makes the most delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Well, until she got into the business." said Chanyeol as he mixed the peeled tangerines and lemon pulp together with water, setting the temperature high. He watched Baekhyun wrestling with a tangerine and laughed silently.

"How come have you never cooked for yourself?"

"May be because there's never been the need?" 

Chanyeol laughed at the kicked-puppy look on the other's face. "Right, well, now you're going to learn from me." He continued to stir the boiling tangerines before reducing the heat to medium. He handed Baekhyun a measuring cup. "Fill this with four cups of sugar."

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun watched in fascination as the human tried to strain the rapidly cooling tangerine juice through a damp jelly bag. "Arr... straining." Chanyeol put the strained juice in the pot to boil again. "Now we need to add sugar. Hey watch out!"

Reflexly Chanyeol reached out to grab the smaller who slipped on an orange peel, sending the sugar cup flying into the air. Chanyeol barely managed to stop the deity to fall back and Baekhyun gasped, his eyes flying open as he was held against the solid chest of the human. Baekhyun blinked. There were flecks of blach and auburn in those chocolate brown eyes.

"Baek. Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Startled, Baekhyun jumped back immediately. "Oww. I make a mess." Baekhyun picked up the cup, eyeing the mess on the floor.

Chanyeol was about to turn around when he noticed that there was what appeared to be a smudge of yellow jelly on the side of Baekhyun's jaw. He angled his head, studying it, and Baekhyun looked back, frowned slightly. “What?”

“You’ve some stain,” Chanyeol answered, lifting his hand. “Just… there.” He rubbed the smudge from Baekhyun’s baby soft skin. Chanyeol noticed for the first time, the thick, dark lashes that fanned out against pale cheeks, the perfect cupid’s bow of his lips, the way that silky hair curled behind his ears. All Chanyeol could blame was a little mole on Baekhyun's upper lip because before he could even think, he was already leaning towards the latter, pressing a soft kiss to the right corner of those lustrous lips.

"Ajusshi!!! We are here!"

At the hearing of the kids voice booming from the front porch, Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol in the shin, sending the giant flew back behind the kitchen counter.

.

Baekhyun looked out the window. It was snowing again; the snow flurries silently hit the window pane. He curled his fingers around the book he found on the kitchen table which was about some mad men running for the president, his eyes going back to the large ornate clock on the mantle. Ten til eight; he stared at the hands, willing them to move more quickly.

It was not like Baekhyun need the presence of Chanyeol. Nope.

The clock stroke eight and he heard the front door opened with heavy footsteps. Moving aside the book he had been reading, Baekhyun watched Chanyeol pausing to stamp snow from his boots on a thick mat just inside of the front door. He was carrying several paper bags in his arms.

"Where have you been?"

Chanyeol glanced over his shoulder at the deity, who was eyeing the bags with interest. "Just a run to the market. I want to cook up something fresh produce. See?" Chanyeol lifted his shopping bags to show Baekhyun. There were indeed so many fresh tomatoes, fish, lettuce and other ingredients which he couldn't even name.

"Fish. I hate fish." Mumbled Baekhyun. "They have... bones."

"I can check for the bones for you when we eat." A light flush was spreading over his cheekbones and Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was disturbingly adorable at this moment, with flushed cheeks and kissable lips.

Kissable lips.

That almost sounded like... like he had wanted to kiss Chanyeol again. Which was insane. Unthinkable. Ridiculous. Byun Baekhyun did not just want to kiss a human_ and he certainly did not want to kiss Chanyeol. Well except under the most ludicrous of circumstances. And he definitely didn't think about kissing that oaf right now. He wet his lips. He didn't.

Baekhyun watched from a corner of his eyes as Chanyeol dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen table and held out an orange as he rotated the piece of fruit in his hand. "You picked some tangerines."

"Why not? It is a waste to leave them there." Baekhyun retorted back, and pretended to read the book he'd been holding the entire time.

A loud slurp made his attention snapped back to Chanyeol who was eating the orange. Baekhyun stared. Chanyeol took another slice, and wiped away the juice on his lips. His freaking lips, which were so soft on his own, plump and sexy...

Baekhyun cursed silently. He tried to think of all the unsexy things he could picture. Amm... Kim Jongdae. Kim Jondae's smelly feet. Kim Jongdae's smelly feet in a bucket of dead fishes.

"Hello Byun Baekhyun. To the earth."

Baekhyun returned to the sound of Chanyeol's voice, blinking rapidly. "Oh sorry. You were saying?"

"I need to go back to the village after breakfast. Mr. Kim lend me a mortorcycle."

"Mortor?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you."

Baekhyun followed hyperactive giant to the front of the house where a strange two-wheeled creature stood stiffly.

"Well what do you think?" Chanyeol turned the handlebars and revived the bike’s engine. He seemed so proud for god-know'what reason.

"I think humans are certifiably insane." replied Baekhyun as he eyed the roaring thing in front of him.

Chanyeol laughed, apparently mistaking his acidic tone for adoration. Were those humans really stupid? Or perhaps it was only chanyeol who was stupid. May be he had hit his head on the wall.

"I know." Chanyeol was still grinning. _Hit his head on a wall, definitely._ "The kids will be there too. They promised me to help to sell jams. Wanna come with me?"

Baekhyun just shook his head. "I think I'm gonna pass."

*

Piles of snow started to fall by the noon. Enchanted by the sight of the thick flakes swirling in the chilly air, Baekhyun sat on the railings of the front porch, legs dangling in the air. A breeze tossed an eddy of powdery flakes into his face and he lifted his face, inhaling the crisp air, taking in the almost magical scene.

"Look at you. Happy as a pig in mud."

Standing in front of the gate was no other than the God of Thunder, who was now walking towards Baekhyun in a fashionable manner in spite of the fact that he looked as if his outfit had been picked out at random from a jumble sale with no concept of matching colours. "What the hell are you doing here, Kim Jongdae?"

"Hello to you too Byun Baek. I'm just wondering how my little ball of sunshine is doing."

"Go away. I've no time to play with you."

"Oh, I'm hurt. I thought we were friends." 

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes at his friend. Truth to be told, he had really missed his friend. Kim Jongdae was a snotty brat, a notorious god and also a partner in crime for Baekhyun since two thousand years ago. They had played in the same enchanted cave together, they’d made mud pies in the Heaven's gardens, they’d tied fire crackers to the white peacock’s tails_ she was Chief God's favourite. They’d been horrid, cheeky little brats. Not that they'd gotten better now anyway.

"I heard you've been hanging out with a human lately."

Jongdae had a sadist grin plastered on his face and Baekhyun had a bad feeling about this. "So what? It is still none of your business."

"Come on! It's been what? Two months? I come here because I missed you." Jongdae raised his eyebrows suggestively and said, "Or you've already had a new partner. Is it that human?"

Baekhyun hit his friend on the head but his traitor face blushed.

"Omg you like him!"

"Go away before I hex you with conjuntivitis curse."

"There is no such thing as conjuntivitis curse. But you." Jongdae poked him with his index finger accusingly. " The most infertile god of the Heaven." He poked Baekhyun hardly this time. "like someone?!"

"No I don't!"

"So, why are you staying here with that human?"

The answer was so obvious but still, Baekhyun was not sure what should he say so he just shrugged and Jongdae made a face at him. “Byun Baekhyun, I’ve known you for the whole of your life, and I can see you are finally, honestly happy right now. It is because of that human, right?”

Baekhyun had been asking himself that question all along. Indeed, he was happy, but it didn't mean that he was happy all because of Chanyeol. Or did it?

"You want him."

This was not even a question but Jongdae seemed as if he was waiting for his answer. Baekhyun glanced away. His intention at first was to get back the god seal but now, Baekhyun wasn't quite sure about what he wanted. He bit the side of his lips. "I'm just trying to get my god seal back. That's all."

His friend didn't look convinced but he let the matter slide.

Baekhyun was still thinking about Jongdae's words when he saw Chanyeol step out from between the rows of tangerine trees walking along the lane towards him, his dark hair blowing in the wind, his hands jammed into the pockets of his long black wool coat. The wind had tinged his cheeks a healthy shade of pink and turned his hair into a tangle of twisted strands. He stopped in front of Baekhyun who looked him up with a slight smile as he approached.

"What are you doing outside? It's cold out here."

Chanyeol had a frown on his face. He was standing on the lower ground but still towering Baekhyun who was sitting on the railings. They were really close now, bodies leaning in instinctively. Chanyeol smelled of sun and breeze and winter, and he felt a surprising spark of longing that spread through his chest. It tugged at his heart, threatening to weaken his resolve.

_What is this feeling?_

"I was waiting for you." Baekhyun admitted and felt embarassed immediately to say those words aloud. He hated being embarassed over something he'd said because it meant that he had acted dumb. But then the frown on Chanyeol's face fell, and was replaced by a faint smile, Baekhyun was glad that he had said it out aloud. Afterall, it was a truth.

"If I kiss you right now, are you going to kick me in the shin?" Chanyeol said, his voice dropping, his eyes going to the other's mouth. Baekhyun could feel the touch of that look as if Chanyeol had run the pad of his thumb over Baekhyun’s bottom lip, and he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the human's cologne. It made his head spin. He felt Chanyeol's hand slip around his waist, settling against the small of his back, warm through his layer’s of clothing, and suddenly more than anything in the world, he wanted to taste Chanyeol again.

And Baekhyun did what he wanted.

He leaned in and covered Chanyeol’s mouth with his, lifting his head, his hands snaking around Chanyeol’s neck. Strong arms came around Baekhyun's body and Chanyeol kissed him hard, hands mapping his back and his sides. Settling between his legs, Chanyeol rocked against him until Baekhyun had no thought but to spread them until he was straddling Chanyeol hips and Baekhyun bucked against the other’s hardness, wrenching a groan from Chanyeol’s lips. He lifted Baekhyun up from the railing to carry him back into the house.

When they finally got inside, he helped baekhyun lower himself onto the dumpy couch and he kneeled down beside it, watching the deity intently.

"Baek, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Baekhyun encircled him with his arms, pulling him as he let his lips meet Chanyeol's. "Very sure."

He moaned out loud when Chanyeol's hands reached under his shirt, his thumb stroking the sensitive pink nob. And all the while, Chanyeol's lips were moving, caressing his, that sleek tongue sliding along his, entwining with it, and Baekhyun kissed him back, sucked hard enough that he felt the other's cock stiffening against his own.

Chanyeol's hands slipped into Baekhyun's jeans, pulling the offensive material all the way down. He stroked Baekhyun's length, his fingers sliding up and down, applying the steady pressure. Baekhyun was beginning to feel a little light-headed from how shallow his breathing had become. Chanyeol's hands gave a small tuck, nails dipping into the clit and Baekhyun's back arched into the sensation, his head crashing back against the back of the couch as he struggled to block out the way his whole being ached for the human's touch.

Baekhyun cried out when Chanyeol's mouth went down on his length, his one hand holding the base of Baekhyun's cock. Alternating soft sucks and licks increased the pressure which made the deity jerk his legs in reflex to the raw sensations. His whole body was on fire. His chest heaved in anticipation, the little biting nips and licks Chanyeol was delivering in his sluggish venture making it increasingly impossible for Baekhyun to keep still. His hands reached to the other's hair, scraping his fingernails lightly into his scalp when Chanyeol's fingers slipped underneath Baekhyun's balls, fondling them. The shock blazed up his spine like flames in a rush of oxygen. Baekhyun arched, legs snapping rigid, and he came with a shout spilling from his mouth.

Baekhyun came back to his sense when he saw Chayeol shove the other hand into his own jeans, pulling at his hardened cock. "Let me,” Baekhyun said, his fingers reached for Chanyeol and pressed lightly to a substantial bulge. Chanyeol’s hips jerked as Baekhyun wrapped his fingers around Chanyeol's flesh which was thick and hard in his hand. And he watched intently when the orgasm reached Chanyeol, memorizing every moan he let out.

For several minutes, they lay, wrapped in each other embrace, lost in the feeling of this new development. Their breathing was the only thing that filled the space between them.And now Baekhyun was flopped out across Chanyeol's chest, one of his hands curled around the giant's biceps, Baekhyun realized that he had wanted this. He had wanted this for the passed weeks together with Chanyeol. If he had Chanyeol, he'd magically have everything, or that not having everything wouldn't matter anymore.

He felt chanyeol's hands tighter around his waist with one hand threaded through tousled silvery hair, lightly running his fingers into the soft strands and murmured.

"Stay with me."

It is just only three words but it all fell to pieces around him.

Everything that Baekhyun had come to feel for the man in front of him over the past few weeks was reflected back at him from those chocolate brown eyes and Baekhyun knew Chanyeol did not only meant for tonight, but forever with him. Even if forever is a such short time for the humans. And every single fibre of Baekhyun wanted to give the human the answer 'yes' but that would be unfair to Chanyeol who knew nothing about Baekhyun's secret.

And Chanyeol had a right to know if they decided to have a future together.

*

When Baekhyun woke up, he found himself alone in Chanyeol's bedroom. With a vague feeling of unease, Baekhyun got up and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a T-shirt from the floor in the process. The house was awfully quiet and Baekhyun couldn't help but wondered where the human was. He flushed slightly when memories from last night invaded his mind.

_Stay with me. Please._

He had this familiar sensation in his stomach. A nice, warm and homey. Baekhyun gasped at his reflection in the mirror, noticing a golden sparkles coming of from his forehead. The god seal.

No. When did this happen?

His eyes widened when the realization dawn upon him. Chanyeol knew. He fucking knew. His words from last night echoed through his mind. A soft whisper that Baekhyun thought he'd been dreaming. _I love you, Baekhyun._

Then Baekhyun remembered his soul slipping from his grip and a soft touch to his forehead with a soft murmur.

_Please don't leave me._

Did Chanyeol really say these words to him last night?

Baekhyun waited for the whole evening. Minutes drag into hours, the waiting became painful but Chanyeol didn't come back.

_Coward. Where are you now?_

It was already pitch dark when he heard the front door opened, the muffled sound of footsteps in the hallway. "Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun hyung?" Baekhyun finally made out the silhouette of the intruder who flashed the light at him. "Why are you sitting alone in the dark? It is almost six." Sehun looked around the living room. "Ajusshi still hasn't come back? I came here to give the keys back."

"No, he hasn't. Wait, Sehun. How do you know Chanyeol's been out?"

"Ugh. I saw him sitting all day in the pub down there." He pointed to the village down the hill.

A few minutes later, Baekhyun found himself in a street lined with small, old fashioned shops with the residents of the small village busy closing up shops for the night. Inside lights flicked off one by one as Baekhyun walked past, shutters rolling down and the carts covering themselves in tarpaulin. Baekhyun walked up to the pub across the street and peered in through the window, his hood up. He could see the dark shape of his own reflection in the window, as well as the people inside the poorly-lit pub. Then he saw. Sitting at a table where the light didn't best reach was Chanyeol. Not just Chanyeol. But Chanyeol with a girl.

It was so in congrous that Baekhyun stopped. But it was definitely Chanyeol. That horrible violet sweater was impossible to miss. Chanyeol sat with both hands clasped on the table, eyes knitting in front of a girl in red dress, who was leaning close to him. Chanyeol's mouth moved, a quick purse, followed by words Baekhyun had no hope of making out over all the noise. Baekhyun cursed silently, blocking all the noises around them to able to hear the conversation between Chanyeol and the girl. No. Baekhyun respected the other man's privacy. It was just... Chanyeol seemed so troubled at the moment and Baekhyun couldn't help but perked his ears. _What was this situation? Was Chanyeol in trouble?_

Baekhyun stepped closer but just then, the girl's hand reached out to grab the giant's arm.

"Come back with me, yeollie. Please."

Those were the last words Baekhyun heard before he retreated back into the snowy streets.

*

Baekhyun hadn't even used any charm to prevent the cold from brushing his cheeks or the wind that had picked up, making his lips numb and even the tips of his fingers in the heavy woolen gloves feel stiff and thick. Trudging through the several inches of powdery snow, Baekhyun hunched his shoulders and jammed his hands into the pockets of his heavy coat. The one he got from Chanyeol. Baekhyun bit his lips. _Why was he angry?_

Yes, he was so angry. And also sad. And that was just bullshit. Byun Baekhyun didn't just get angry or sad over trivial things like this. Nothing made sense and he wasn't prepared for all these kinds of complicated feelings. If he were that git from two months ago, he would run back to Heaven, leave everything behind him. But somehow now, it did matter.

Chanyeol became his own little piece of Heaven and Baekhyun was terrified of losing him.

Silently, he walked along the snowy street towards the cottage, footsteps muffled in a newly fallen snow. Most of the drift of snowflakes had nearly stopped and the world was silent, perfect, and white.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun stopped in his tract. There are sounds of footsteps behind him but he didn't need to turn around. Baekhyun could definitely recognize that deep voice anywhere.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

He started to walk in the snow again but Chanyeol grabbed his hands in a hard grip, and turn him back around.

"Stop manhandling me!" Baekhyun knew that his voice had risen to a shrill decibel, but he couldn’t help it. He tried to shake the other off, but apparently Chanyeol was stronger than Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, I'm sorry if I've done something to make you upset." Big, warm hands touched Baekhyun's head softly, and stroke his hair from his face. "So, stop trying to walk away from me."

There was hurt in Chanyeol's eyes but Baekhyun couldn't just tell him. He couldn't tell Chanyeol why he was angry, why he was so upset, or why he was so scared. So scared. It was the right words for Baekhyun at this moment.

He could love Chanyeol so easily that it terrified him.

"Tell me, Baek. What's wrong?"

It would have been so much easier just to stay silent but Baekhyun couldn't let this bottle up anymore, or turn him into someone he couldn't remember as being himself. "Everything is wrong Chanyeol. Everything. I'm not supposed to be angry . I'm not supposed to be upset about that girl with you earlier or I'm not supposed to cry in front of you. I'm the God of Light for fuck sake. I'm strong."

"Yeah, you are plenty strong." Chanyeol touches his lips to Baekhyun's forehead softly, and Baekhyun felt weaker than he'd even felt before. "You didn't come home. The whole day." He accusingly said to the the giant who was now hugging him tightly.

"I was giving you time to leave me, Baek. I heard your conversation with thunder god the other day. And I followed him on his way back to ask. Of course, I want you to stay with me Baekhyun. But then again I realized that you are here only for the god seal. And I know you'd want to leave as soon as you get back the seal."

"You stupid moron." Baekhyun ground out between clenched teeth. "How dare you assume to know what I would or wouldn't want." He hit Chanyeol's chest hard. "How dare you to think our affections aren't mutual. How dare you..."

Whatever else Baekhyun might have been going to say was lost when Chanyeol reached over and curled his hand around his nape, hauled him in, and kissed him into silence. Baekhyun stiffened for just a moment, but relaxed a bit and returned the kiss instead.

The kiss was intense; so intense that Baekhyun's heart slammed into his ribs, heat spread through his body and his head. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..._ Emotions were conveyed through the kiss that Baekhyun knew they would never be voiced further.

"I love you, Baekhyun. I'm in love with you."

There was an odd feeling in the back of his throat and in his chest. Seizing him, and holding his soul in a tight embrace. He could barely hear anything but his own heartbeat, the pulse of his blood, and the shiver sending along his spine. Chanyeol gasped a little when Baekhyun bit the his bottom lip softly and the human welcomed it into his mouth, deepening the kiss, one of his hands slid into Baekhyun's hair, stroking softly.

Chanyeol's back hit the outside of the front door as Baekhyun's body pushed up flush against him. Baekhyun's hand roamed over the human's body and Chanyeol returned the favour, his hands reaching down to the deity's rounded behind where he squeezed fully. A throaty moan escaped Baekhyun's lips. His one hand slipped into Chanyeol's jean and the latter hissed at the sensation of cold hands. Chanyeol groaned against Baekhyun's mouth. "Sorry. It is freezing here."

Chanyeol smiled as he gestured towards the door, and Baekhyun swung out of it in front of him. His one hand waved at the fire place and the fire sprung into life but none of them didn't care. All the way across the living room and in the hallway, they kept kissing, grinding on each other.

The two fell clumsily on top of Chanyeol's bed. Clothes were strewn across the floor as hot kisses landed themselves on flushed soft skin. Baekhyun could swear that there was a slight vibration when their skins touched and Chanyeol's eyes were so dark they looked almost purple. Eyes that held nothing but pure unveiled desire.

"Chanyeol."

He desperately needed more of Chanyeol, who was now lightly rocking against his body. Pulling the other's mouth into his own for a long and languid kiss, Baekhyun clutched at the Chanyeol's fully erected cock, squeezing the delicious flesh. He was rewarded with a loud groan from the human above.

"We need lube."  
"Which flavour?"

"What." Baekhyun thought he heard wrong. He glanced up Chanyeol who sat up straight beside him. There was a teasing glint in Chanyeol's eyes. "I said which flavour? Strawberry?"

"Stop being an idiot." Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol's ears and the latter grinned. "Here. Take this."

Conjuring an object was not a big deal for Baekhyun. But still he flushed red when he handed the lube to the giant who was now hovering over him. Chanyeol smirked. "Oh, Orange."

"Park Chanyeol." The deity threatened him darkly. And he gasped when he felt Chanyeol's large fingers cycling his entrance gently, asking for the permission and he nodded. He whimpered when the first finger entered him, and then the next finger stretching him. "Please."

Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol's neck who was now pumping his fingers in and out of him as deep as they could possibly go. Baekhyun was drenched with arousal and with the way his inner walls had already begun to contract he knew he was getting close.

"Tell me you want me Baek."  
"Yes, yes. I want you. You stupid moron so stop teasing me."

Finally settling himself between Baekhyun's bent legs, Chanyeol kissed one knee and then the other, trailing his kisses fleetingly down the inside of either thigh. "Your wish is my command princess."

"Don't call me princess."

Chanyeol then plunged his cock into Baekhyun's hot, slick center, all the way up to the hilt in one long motion. Chanyeol pulled back almost all the way he felt the loss immediately until he pushed back in, loving the second plunge just as much as the first. Baekhyun's hands reached around to claw down a toned pale back and he moaned when Chanyeol picked up pace; pushing his hips deeper into the deity below him and repeatedly hitting the soft spot inside him.

A raw moan escaped from the deity, his stomach muscles coiling of their own accord and sending even more heat to pool in his groin. "Chanyeol... Harder!"

Chanyeol obliged, intensifying his thrusts. And suddenly the world went white as Baekhyun's orgasm ripped through his body with astonishing potency, racking his form with violent tremors that he could feel from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. "Baekhyun. God, Im so close."

His movements became irregular as he continued to pound into the smaller, his whole body shaking with need. Chanyeol's labored breathing could be heard above him and with the final thrust, he came with a shudder. His strangled groan sliced the air, and Baekhyun whimpered with the hips that jerked unerringly upwards towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol tangled their fingers dotingly and brought their lips together in another smothering kiss, stealing what little breath Baekhyun's lungs were still clinging to. Baekhyun looked up into his eyes, smiling through his fatigue and afterglow haze.

Minutes passed and Chanyeol leaned back, supporting himself on the headboard behind him. "About that girl earlier... Well, she is not a girl. She is my mother."

Chanyeol stifled a laugh when he saw Baekhyun's rounded eyes. "She wants me to come back to college after winterbreak."

"And you want to."

"I'm not sure. But I still have time to think about it until New Year." Baekhyun nodded and pressed his mouth to Chanyeol's shoulder in an oddly intimate gesture. "I also need to go back to Heaven around that time." He rolled his eyes when he saw Chanyeol visibly tensed. "What? A god needs to arrange things if he decided to stay with a human."

Chanyeol eased himself onto the bed, an enormous sense of relief seeping through him. They were still - right, and he could keep it right. "You know. You never say it back."

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." Baekhyun gave him his best innocent look but Chanyeol knew better. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer towards him, who slid an arm around his neck and leaned forward. Their noses nearly bumped lightly as he slowly closed in the distance between them. "Say the three magic words."

There was a silent laugh from the smaller, who shifted ever so slightly on top of him, drawing a soft moan of pleasure from the man below him. Baekhyun whispered against his ear. "You Silly Human."

"Wrong answer." Chanyeol reached out to flick the other's forehead, making him wince a little and groan. "Say I love you, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "I love you, Baekhyun."

The silver-haired boy sent him a cheeky smile before he leaned down, brushing the tip of his nose against Chanyeol's and pressed a short, tender kiss to those soft lips. "Of course I love you too, you stupid dummy."

Seeing that beautiful smile spread across the other's face that warmed his heart even on the coldest of days, Baekhyun knew he's loved.

And that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Mods' Notes: During the duration of BAE2016, we're kindly asking you to leave your reviews on [Livejournal](http://baeconandeggs.livejournal.com/42133.html). Thank you for reading!♥


End file.
